


The Cheese Sandwich Conspiracy

by parabuttai



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Big Brother Alec, Dad!Magnus, Izzy and Clary are plotting, Jace is hungry, Kid Fic, M/M, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabuttai/pseuds/parabuttai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was only planning to pick up his adopted daughter, Clary from School.  He wasn't planning on asking hot, single-parent Alec out.  The kids have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheese Sandwich Conspiracy

Magnus sat lounging across the bonnet of his red Volvo doing his best not to look too out of place in the parking lot.  What seemed like hundreds of children streamed past him, their excited babble merging into one, high-pitched stream of nonsense.  Around him, perfectly groomed women were clumped in groups that screamed of hierarchy and PTA business.  Occasionally one would turn round to greet a child and usher them off to a Land Rover or Prius, driving them home for the day.

“Daddy, Daddy!” Then the one voice he’d always recognise rang out through the crowd of children and Magnus pushed himself off the car just in time to be hit by a small whirlwind topped with thick red braids.  A wide smile spread across his face and he returned Clary’s hug with equal ferocity.

“Biscuit! How was school?”  He asked, taking her by the shoulders as he looked her over, a look of false concentration on his face.  “You seem to be in one piece so it can’t have been that bad.”

“I have a boyfriend, Daddy,” proclaimed Clary with all the solemnity a four year old could muster.  “His name’s Jace. His sister Izzy promised to marry us tomorrow so long as I married her and Simon first.”

“That’s nice, sweetie.  And, erm, how does Simon feel about this?” asked Magnus, fighting the urge to laugh.  The only name he recognises is the Lewis boy who’s harboured a not so subtle crush on Clary ever since they’d met at play group six months ago.  He can’t imagine the kid taking the news of Clary’s impending nuptials well, or his own for that matter. 

“He said playing marriage is stupid, and that it reinforces unfair gender stereotypes in society,” said Clary with a roll of her eyes and Magnus once again resisted the urge to laugh as she lisped her way through the complicated sentence that Simon had no doubt learnt off his mother Elaine who took her job as a single parent very seriously.  “I don’t know what that means, but playing marriage isn’t stupid.  When we’re married Jace will have to give me half of his cheese sandwich at lunchtime.” 

“You’re getting married for a sandwich?” inquired Magnus.

“It has three types of cheese in it, Daddy.  Three!” exclaimed Clary in a tone that made it clear she thought he was being rather slow.

“That sounds like a pretty good deal then, Biscuit” said Magnus, nodding as though getting married in exchange for a sandwich made perfect sense to him.  “I’m only sad I won’t get to meet your no doubt dashing groom before the big day.”

“Oh, Jace is over their” said Clary brightly, gesturing across the parking lot.  Magnus turned in the direction she was pointing and felt his draw drop.  The most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen stood on the other side of the lot.  He was tall with dark hair that stuck out at odd angles.  Despite the thick jumper he wore Magnus could still make out the muscles that lined the man’s back and arms and he felt his fingers twitch involuntarily as he imagined what it would feel like to run his hands along them.  Two children stood at his feet, a boy and a girl and as Magnus continued to watch he saw the man break into laughter at something the girl had said.   He was completely mesmerised.   

“Sorry, where? Sweetie,” he said when he finally managed to tear his gaze away from the veritable god across the parking lot.

“There, Daddy” said Clary impatiently.  “You’re looking right at him, he has yellow hair.”  Then, before Magnus could stop her she yelled “Jace!” and marched over to the man and his children.  Magnus followed quickly, praying that she wouldn’t get hit by one of the soccer mom’s revving their way off school property.  “This is Jace, Daddy” she announced proudly, standing by a small blonde boy who peered up at Magnus in a way that was no doubt meant to be threatening but was about as intimidating as being growled at by a puppy. 

“A pleasure to meet you.  I’m Magnus, Clary’s Daddy,” said Magnus.  He looked at the little girl standing next to Jace, her dark coloring made her look very different to her brother.  “And you must be Izzy?”  He guessed, identifying her as the other child from Clary’s story.  Izzy preened, clearly pleased to have been recognised.

“That’s me,” she grinned. “And this is Alec.”  Magnus turned his attention to the man, Alec, who was already gazing at him and plastered his most charming smile on his face.

“Lovely to meet you, Alec.  Is that short for Alexander?  We’re to be in-laws I hear.” Alec looked suitably confused by this statement so Magnus continued, determined not to sound completely crazy in front of such a handsome man.  “Clary tells me she’s marrying Jace tomorrow for his cheese sandwiches.”  This statement clearly didn’t make that much more sense to Alec judging by the look on his face but it did prompt him to speak.

“Yes,” he said. Magnus had to stop himself from grinning as Alec stumbled over the single word in a way he found absolutely adorable.

“Yes what?”  He asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, it’s short for Alexander” said Alec, blushing as he once again stumbled through the short sentence.  Then, he seemed to process the rest of Magnus’ words and turns to look at Izzy and Jace.  Jace is still scowling, although he’s allowed Clary to hold his hand and she’s clutching it tightly as though it’s a prize she’s won at a fair.  Izzy, however, grinned smugly up at Alec.

“Clary’s marrying Jace, and I’m going to marry Simon” she explained in a manner reminiscent of Clary.  She’s clearly a force to be reckoned with although she only comes up to Magnus’ knees and it was clear to Magnus why his own spitfire of a daughter had gravitated towards her.  “…and you can marry Magnus, Alec” continued Izzy happily, a determined glint in her eyes.  Alec blushed even more deeply at Izzy’s statement and Magnus can’t help himself.

“It might be a little early for marriage yet, but I’d be more than happy to take you on a date sometime” he said breezily and although Alec still looked adorably awkward he managed to nod.

“I’d like that.  The date, that is.  Not the marriage.”  He agreed.  Magnus was surprised at how easy that had been, although it helped that he seemed to have acquired the world’s tiniest wing woman who was smirking up at them looking incredibly pleased with herself.

“Alec is free Saturday night” Izzy said decisively.  “We’re having a sleepover at Simon’s house.” 

“Saturday it is, then” said Magnus grinning at her.  Clary had been a weekly guest in the Lewis household every Saturday night for a while now. 

“Saturday” repeated Alec dazedly. 

“Can we go home now?” said Jace.  “I’m hungry.”  Magnus resisted the urge to glare at the child just barely.

“Don’t interrupt, Jace,” snapped Izzy having no such restraint.  Even Clary looked put out at her fiancé. 

“What?” grumbled Jace.  “It worked and I’m hungry so we can go now.” Clary and Izzy took on decidedly innocent looks at Jace’s words and Magnus suddenly agreed that it might be time to leave.

“I’ll see you Saturday at seven” he said, ushering Clary back in the direction of their car.  “I’ll get your number off the class list.”

“See you Saturday,” echoed Alec who was now looking suspiciously at his own children.

When Clary is safely clipped into her seat and Magnus has started the engine he finally turned to look at her.  “So you’re just marrying Jace for the sandwiches, huh?” he asked.  Clary beamed up at him, looking practically angelic.

“They’re really good, Daddy” she said seriously.  “Alec makes them for Jace and Izzy, maybe he’ll make you one on your date.”  If Magnus didn’t know her so well he’d think she was completely without guile, however her innocent act is ruined by the tell-tale sparkle in her eyes.  He sighed and shook his head as he realised his date had been orchestrated by a bunch of five your olds.  Still, he thinks of Alexander’s smile and the way he had blushed when he agreed to the date and can’t bring himself to care that much.

“Thanks, Biscuit,” he said finally.

“You’re welcome, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to have multiple chapters, but I don't have time for that so one shot it is. Enjoy!


End file.
